My Little Revolution
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Sombra has made and army for one purpose: to take over Equestria and begin his tyrannical rule over the land. PS I do not own MLP or the characters within the show except for the dark ponies which are mine. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

After many years seeing the signs of a certain King's return Princess Celestia decides to travel to the North to search for his presence. She does not leave a note fro her younger sister, Princess Luna, she cares dearly for her little sister indeed. Celestia put on her armour and flies out of Canterlot towards the North.

She arrives within a few hours she feels very uneasy and it's not because of the cold. She lands on the soft snow and walks through searching for a certain shadow. As she wanders through the snow aimlessly she cannot find her bearings, "Where are you Sombra?" She asked to herself. Suddenly she hears chanting coming from a nearby cave she enters cautiously awaiting what she will see and what she saw was a massive army of dark ponies with glowing red eyes.

Celestia can't believe her eyes she scans the cave from a ledge big enough to support her, the ranks of these dark ponies span the whole cave which is about 1000km in surface area they all begin to cheer as they turn to the front of the cave where a balcony has been fashioned into the rock.

Celestia follows the dark ponies' eyes and too her dismay she sees him, King Sombra the tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire back in his true form a unicorn with a glowing red horn he begins to speak, "I stand before you today as your leader, your creator and your King, it is time that we take back what is rightfully ours, the world has changed we do not rely on hooves anymore, but, now we have swords and we will destroy the ponies that banished me from the Crystal Empire. I shall be King once more but over all of Equestria, but, first we have to take care of Princess Celestia she is the one of the rulers of Equestria and if she falls Luna will flee."

He begins to laugh evilly as the robotic ponies cheer for him, Celestia cannot believe what she has just heard, she has to flee and warn her sister to assemble the army, she silently flies from the ledge and to the cave's entrance. As she does she manages to escape unscathed or alerting the mass of robots, she hurriedly flew to Canterlot to warn her sister about the approaching threat. She flies into her bedroom and burts into Luna's without regarding the Royal Guards asking what was the matter which concerned their Princess.

"Luna wake up!" Celestia shouted as she shook her sister awake. Luna was slightly shocked to see her sister in such panic, "What is it sister? Is something wrong?" She questioned her older sister, Celestia calmed down and turned Phalanx her Captain of the Guard who at the moment was standing in the doorway, "Phalanx assemble the army Sombra is coming with war to take over Equestria." Phalanx salutes without a word and leaves hastily. Celestia turns back towards her sister who is hugging her in fear of the approaching war, "Luna you must listen to me, take your royal guards and leave Equstria." Luna looks up at her older sister and questions this immediately, "Why Celestia? Equestria is my home as well I want stay and fight with you." "Luna I can not bear to lose you in the war, although we are immortal we are not invincible, we can still be hurt or even killed." Celestia said with a convincing tone.

Luna Hung her head low and looked back up at her sister, "Okay sister I shall leave Equestria, for you." tears begin to well in her her eyes and a few escape them.  
"However I shall not take my Royal Guard, for if Sombra has spies they will surely recognise them I would surely be killed before I even made it to Manehatten." Luna had made a well argued point which Celestia never thought of. "You are right Luna, if Sombra does have spies they would surely see your recognise your Guard," Celestia siad reinforcing Luna's earlier statement. Celestia then asked Luna "Luna it is time to raise the moon and make your escape, for if war comes it will not be in the day."

These were the last words spoken by Celestia towards her sister, after Luna had raised the moon she flew off to the city of Manehatten to take a ship to another land away from Equestria, she wore her cloak, the same one from Nightmare Night a few years ago so no one would recognise her as Princess Luna. After Luna had left Princess Celestia joined Phalanx with the army and they marched North, they did not have to travel far until they found Sombra and his army of robot ponies. Soon the sky was blazed with a red colour from the fire that the battle had caused, swords and spears and bows and arrows could be heard from all over, many of the Canterlot army fell, but, so it was for Sombra's army, the armies were mixed up they fought each other within the ranks. Celestia was taking many down by herself, but, she had her eyes on only one pony.

King Sombra was taking down many of the Royal army as well, he turned to Celestia and stared at her and an evil smile forming on his face. Celestia flew towards her opponent and swiped her sword downwards, but, Sombra blocked her attempt and they battled atop a hill above the rest of their armies. Blow after blow, counter after counter, Sombra and Celestia were equally matched, however, Sombra never played fair. He held his sword high and waved it in the air and struck Celestia's with little effect, "You'll have to do better than that Sombra if you wish to defeat me," she declared as she deflected the weak shot. Sombra only chuckled, "No for you see I have already won," he said and before Celestia could respond she felt a sharp pain in her chest, her sword fell to the ground, she had been struck by an arrow. Her hooves collapsed under her she felt weak and she could fight no more, she then rolled over onto her side and her eyes close from the pain, but, she is still alive.

The Canterlot army looks to the hilltop to see their Princess defeated Phalanx runs up the hill and knocks Sombra back so he could attend to his Princess seeing that she is still breathing he calls to the rest of the army, "Fall Back to Canterlot!" the remaining ponies in the Royal army follow his command and retreat back to Canterlot. The dark ponies cry in victory after their defeated enemy, Phalanx was carrying Princess Celestia on her back and into the castle. He places her on her bed and tells other guards to warn all the citizens of Equestria that Sombra is coming, he looks to Celestia and removes the arrow carefully as not to break it. Celestia awakens a few minutes later and looks at Phalanx weakly, "Phalanx... tell all the ponies of Equestria... Sombra is coming..." she said to Phalanx who replied, "It has already been done Princess," he said bowing to her. Celestia laid her head on her pillows and said to Phalanx, "Tell Luna that she must not return to Equestria ... Phalanx do not surrender continue fighting for the free ponies... and tell Twilight Sparkle that I have... fallen." She said before she breathed her final breath and her eyes closed permanently. Phalanx stood there seeing his Princess dead, he lifted his head high and called for other guards to help him bury her in the cemetery before Sombra arrived. Phalanx journeyed to Ponyville to alert the citizens of Sombra and the fall of Celestia, after he told the news to the mayor he went to the Library where Twilight stayed he knocked on her door.

The door opened to reveal a purple alicorn standing behind it, "What is it Phalanx?"The purple alicorn asked. Phalanx looked into her eyes, "Princess Celestia is dead, she was killed in battle with King Sombra," Phalanx replied and turned away after he told his news he looked to the East to see the sun rising, a last event before Celestia died. He cantered off to rally the remainder of the army. Twilight just stood there processing what she had just heard, she closed the door silently and walked to the center of the library, she collapsed and began to cry deeply. Soon after this she set out to find her friends.

After the news had spread about Sombra approaching and Celestia falling, the days that followed were filled with death and destruction. Sombra had taken over all of Equestria except for Canterlot which was where the final stand of the Royal Army was held the battle was long and hard fought, but, Sombra had defeated the army and all that survived were imprisoned and the other ponies throughout Equestria were enslaved to work for Sombra, mining, farming, fishing, clearing weather and pulling heavy objects for the King. Anypony that spoke out against hime were either killed or imprisoned.

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in hiding no one where they had gone, they seemed to vanish without a trace, Princess Cadence was nowhere to be found either, Sombra grew impatient with trying to find them made made them criminals and placed bounties on them so if anypony turned them in they would be rewarded, all of Equestria was in ruin with posters of Sombra's face them declaring "OBEY" Luan heard of the news and she has also gone into hiding knowing she is the true heir to the Canterlot throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After Sombra's army conquered Equestria he seated himself onto the Canterlot throne assuming control over all of Equestria, he has put up wanted posters for Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Princess Cadance as well as Princess Luna he knows that only those few are a danger to his reign, "I don't care how long it takes you I just want them found and in chains they are the only ones that will stop me on their own decisions because six of them are the elements of harmony and Cadance will try to rally the Crystal Empire's army to regroup and Luna is the rightful heir to the throne that I sit on at this moment if she returns then all the ponies in the empire will rebel!" King Sombra finished as one of his generals leave to start the hunt for the companions and the Princesses. King Sombra returns to his throne which he stole and begins speaking to himself, "If the elements escaped they will surely try to overthrow me from my rule, but, without Luna they will never get Canterlot back."

Meanwhile...

Twilight was running across a field in Sweet Apple Acres to grab some apples for herself and her friends who have been hiding since Sombra took over Equestria, suddenly a dark pegasus pony flies over the fields with a light hanging from its neck searching for the "fugitives" Twilight ducked below an apple tree just as more pegasi flew over the fields "That was too close," Twilight exclaimed to herself quietly. As soon it was safe to move Twilight came out from under the apple tree and made the long walk to her secret location,  
she gave the secret knock and the door opened with a Pink maned yellow pegasus pony standing behind it, "Oh...oh Twilight it's you, I was getting worried about you," said a concerned Fluttershy. "I'm fine Fluttershy really, are any of the others back yet?" she asked the shy pegasus pony who has been scarred by the pain of war. "No...not yet Twilight they have been gone longer than you have." replied the yellow pegasus, Twilight sighed at this fact. She had sent Pinkie and Rarity to do recon on the forces of Sombra and sent Applejack and Rainbow Dash to try and find Cadance in the reported sightings areas and some were far from their hiding place, she had gone to gather more food for the gang after heir food supplies were running low. Suddenly a knock on the door grabbed Twilight's attention she walked to the door and heard it was the secret knock, she opened it and found that it was Pinkie and Rarity behind the door.

"Rarity, Pinkie I'm glad you have returned, what have you gathered from your recon?" Twilight said with delight and hope that their search was not in vain. Pinkie Pie spoke first, she was not her usual bouncy fun type, "King Sombra has put a bounty on our heads and on the heads of Cadance and Luna as well," Pinkie saluted raising her fore hoof to her pink head and her mane was straight instead of bouncy and poofy like it usually was. Then Rarity spoke up, "The fact of the matter is that no one knows where Luna or Cadance is darling." the war has even taken a toll on Rarity she was no longer purely white like always was she was covered in a layer of dirt that made her appear gray, her mane and tail was now muddy from the months she had spent hiding under the ground and doing recon. Suddenly another secret knock at the door, however, this one was hurried though, quickly Twilight opened the door to see Rainbow Dash with a distressed look upon her face Twilight opened the door and Rainbow Dash ran in with Applejack on her back. "What happened?!" Twilight asked distressed.  
Rainbow Dash replied as she set an unconscious Applejack on the medical table where Rarity was getting the medical supplies ready, "We were looking for Cadance and all of a sudden a battalion of dark ponies ambushed us I was lucky to get unscathed, but, Applejack was hit by an arrow just as we were about get out of there, luckily she was hit in the side and not her chest." Twilight responded, "Thank Celestia you two are allright..." she cringed at mentioning her now departed mentor in the magical arts' name, as they gathered around Applejack, who was now in bandages, they saw the pieces of the arrow that had struck her in a bowl of water and blood that floats within the water since the arrow tip was in her body.  
Twilight turned to Dash and asked about Cadance, "So did you find Cadance the area?" Rainbow Dash looked at the map hanging behind Twilight, "You better put another 'X' on the map because we definitely didn't find her in that area," Rainbow dashed pointed to the spot she and Applejack searched in. "Clop! That's the tenth spot we've looked at, it's been months since we last saw Cadance." Twilight expressed in anger. Suddenly Rarity spoke up "Twilight darling I think we should begin hiding the base," Twilight snapped out of her anger and replied to Rarity, "Yes your right Rarity it's time to hide the base, Pinkie, Fluttershy grab the camouflage and pull it over the base," she instructed her friends.

Pinkie and Fluttershy walk out of the base to grab the camouflage to hide them and the base from Sombra's forces, Twilight turns to Rarity after they leave, "How is Applejack Rarity?" she asked concerned. "Well she'll live, she's lucky that the arrow didn't hit any major arteries or major organs so she'll be able to recover quickly thank Celestia," Twilight cringed at hearing the name that Rarity just spoke, "Oh... I'm sooo sorry darling I didn't mean..." "It's fine Rarity," Twilight interrupted as Rarity was apologising. The door to the base opened again. "The camouflage is now in place Twilight." said the Pink pony saluting to her friend, Twilight nodded towards Pinkie to stop saluting, she looked over to Rainbow Dash who had not left Applejack's side ever since she brought her into the base. Twilight turned to the rest of her friends with concern, " Girls I'm worried about Dash, she hasn't left Applejack's side ever since she brought her back from the ambush." "I think she's just worried about her that's all darling," Rarity responded looking at her friend by the medical table. "Your right Rarity she's looks super duper worried," Pinkie said as well. Twilight heard the hoof steps of multiple battalions walking above them.

"It's time we worked out shifts for the night," Twilight said turning to the others now, she continued speaking shortly afterwards, "Rarity and I will take the first shift, then Pinkie you'll shift with Rarity when she wakes you, then Fluttershy when you wake her and then Dash when she wakes her." she finished and the others nodded in agreement, Fluttershy woke Rainbow Dash who had fallen asleep and she walked sleepily to her bed in the corner and went straight back to sleep the other three followed soon after. Time passed and the two on duty were silent to each other, then Rarity began to speak, "Twilight darling you cannot stay awake for so long it has been a week since you last slept, you have to sleep sometime..." but before Rarity could finish Twilight turned to her in agitation, "No Rarity I cannot sleep at all because every time I do I see Sombra's forces entering the base and taking you all captive and torturing you which tortures me inside, to see my friends in so much pain."

Half an hour passes until Rarity speaks again, "Twilight darling why do you think Rainbow Dash is so worried over Applejack?" Twilight turns to Rarity, "I think it's because she really likes Applejack and I mean in a very close friend way, not a special somepony though, but, very close to that." she ended her opinion. Two hours pass after that and Rarity grew tired and aroused Pinkie from her sleep so she could begin her shift with Twilight. The two spoke little, however, Twilight asks Pinkie about the recon she and Rarity did, "What else did you find out during your recon Pinkie?" she asked the pink pony who soon spoke shortly after the question was asked, "It turns out that Sombra is looking for Luna, but no pony knows where she is," "I thought Luna was killed by Sombra after he defeated Celestia," the purple alicorn stated. "Apparently not and he has taken the bounty off of Cadance for some odd reason," the pink pony said, this caught Twilight's interest, "So your saying that Sombra has found her," she asked with a quizzical look. The two discussed the topic for a long time then Pinkie grew tired as well and awakened Fluttershy for her shift with Twilight.

Unlike the other two Twilight and Fluttershy had nothing to talk about except for the fact of concern for Rainbow Dash and how she was taking Applejack being injured by an arrow. They sat on their rumps listening to the battalions of Sombra's forces marching above their very manes, "I just hope my animal friends are alright," the yellow pegasus said in a concerned voice. "Don't worry Fluttershy I'm sure they found their way to the Everfree Forest after you left, they are animals after all," Twilight said with reassurance towards her friend. "Thanks Twilight you always know how to cheer me up," said the shy pony.  
More hours passed by and Fluttershy grew tired again and before she could wake Rainbow Dash her rainbow maned friend was already making her way beside Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash y...you're...a...awake..?" Fluttershy asked her friend concerned, Dash didn't even acknowledge her friends concern, she only walked past her with a stern face. "Twilight look after her p...please," Fluttershy whispered to her alicorn friend concerned. Twilight nodded at the concern and Fluttershy left to her bed, Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash who was standing by the medical table looking over the orange mare who was sleeping soundly on the medical table, Rainbow pulled a warm blanket over her friend. "Rainbow...?" Twilight walked over to her Rainbow maned friend stretching out a hoof to her friend's shoulder, but, Rainbow pulled away in anger, "Leave me alone Twilight!" Twilight stared on in shocked, Dash was now crying over Applejack, "It...it should've...been...me," she managed to say between sobs as tears were pouring down her face, which was a rare sight to see especially with Rainbow Dash, Twilight looked towards her friend, " Rainbow let me try and help..." before she could finish Rainbow turned to her in anger with tears streaming down her face, "Leave us alone! We don't need your help!" she turned back to Applejack.

The other three heard all the commotion and jumped out of their beds to try and calm RainbowDash down, but, they were stopped when Twilight held up a hoof to stop them approaching, Twilight had to deal with this, "Rainbow you're being selfish! Tell me what is wrong with you..." "Twilight shut up! You don't know how I feel about everything!" Rainbow snapped at her friend. "I only love her as a friend!" she continued, "Rainbow your voice says you love her as a friend, but, your eyes say you love her more," she said in a calming voice. Rainbow turned back to Applejack who was still sleeping, now she had a tone of sadness in her voice, "Please just leave us alone, I just want to be alone with her."

She silently cried over her friend, as her friends began to crowd around her an orange hoof began to stroke Rainbow's mane, Rainbow Dash looked up with her teary rose-coloured eyes to see Applejack awake and smiling warmly at her with beautiful green eyes staring into her own. "Rainbow... Ah'm fine an' Ah appreciate how you feel for me," she smiled warmly and leaned over to Rainbow and kissed her on the forehead. Rainbow Dash blushed slightly seeing her friend comfort her, where the other ponies couldn't.

Many more hours passed until the dark dawn rose, after the final time Celestia rose the sun Sombra used his unicorn magic to turn the sky into a dark red colour, much like an everlasting fire throughout Equestria. The battalions above the friends manes began to move away towards other directions. Twilight sighed in relief knowing that she and her friends have not been discovered yet. Pinkie Pie turned towards Twilight, "What are we going to do now Twilight?"

Twilight turned towards her companions and looked at the map hanging on the wall behind them and looked towards Rainbow Dash, who had now calmed down, "Where else haven't we looked for Cadance?" Applejack answered the question instead, "We haven' looked in the last place to expect her to be," Twilight now turned to Applejack with a questioned look on her face, "And where is that Applejack?" Applejack pointed to the map on the wall,  
they all turned to the map to see the Crystal Empire's drawing that Applejack was pointing to.

"The Crystal Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Cadance

"You can't be serious AJ," Twilight exclaimed as she realised that Applejack was pointing towards the Crystal Empire with an orange hoof. "Ah told ya that it was where we las' expected ta look," Applejack replied towards Twilight, the others stared on in silence.

Pinkie then spoke up, "That would explain why Sombra would take the bounty off her head," the others turned to her with confused looks, "Yes it is true we saw it ourselves," Rarity said after a few minutes, Twilight turned back towards the map on the wall.

She stared at it for a few minutes and turned back to face her friends again, "I guess it's our best bet at finding Cadance who might know where my brother is." She then sighed, "But, even if she is there, it's not like we can just trot into the Crystal Empire anymore. We are fugitives now and with the lead guards we wouldn't even get close without getting struck by a lot of arrows. And even if we managed to get into the Crystal Empire we wouldn't even know where to search for Cadance." she finished. Pinkie was rubbing a hoof on her chin intently, she then had an idea, "What if we disguised ourselves as those dark ponies and we can walk into the Crystal Empire without rising suspicion," she concluded, the others looked at her quizzically, "You're right it's a stupid idea, stupid brain." Twilight spoke to her intently, "Pinkie you're a genius," Pinkie perked up at hearing this, Twilight continued, "If we manage to find a battalion and take out six of them we could join the ranks and we would be able to walk into the Crystal Empire." The others thought about this, Rainbow then questioned, "Sorry to interrupt Twi, but, I don't suppose you know a spell to turn our eyes red do you?" "No Rainbow I don't but I don't think that these are normal ponies I think they're just shapes of the different types of ponies. Yes the unicorns and pegasi have the abilities of magic and flight, but, maybe Sombra made them like that," she stated.

"I heard, while on recon with Pinkie of course, that a battalion would be moving to the Crystal Empire today for some reason," Rarity spoke, Twilight turned to her purple maned friend and asked, "What type of battalion was it?" "Unfortunately darling, I don't know, but, I do know where they're meeting," she responded to her friends question. Applejack turned to the group after speaking to Rainbow Dash, "Where's that sugar cube?" Noticing that Applejack responded to her question she turned to her orange friend and looked into her eyes, "Sweet Apple Acres darling," Applejack turned away to hide her welling tears in her eyes, Rainbow was there to give her a hug and comfort her. Twilight turned back to Rarity, "Rarity are you sure that you don't know anything else?" Rarity thought hard about any other important details, she was not the sort of pony to forget things easily, "Actually I know the number of the battalion, it was something like..." after a brief pause she continued, "2509... yes, yes, that's what it was, battalion 2509." Twilight asked all of her friends to gather around her, "Right it's time to plan what we are about to do, we have to find out what ponies exist in this battalion, we need to know for sure," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "I think I know Twi, is it a battalion overseeing Sweet Apple Acres?" "Yes," the purple alicorn responded. Rainbow continued, "I've that battalion while I was flying over with Applejack they seem to have mainly earth ponies, two unicorn captains and two pegasi patrolling the sky or on the battalion's flanks." Twilight seemed to show interest in this. "That's actually perfect, the unicorn armour will cover my wings"

Twilight then turned to all her friends, "Right this is how it's going to work, AJ you and Pinkie will take out two earth ponies, but, make sure the others don't come after you, Rarity and I will take the two unicorn captains then Rainbow and Fluttershy you two take the two pegasi ponies," before she could conclude however Rainbow Dash spoke, "But, don't you think Fluttershy should take earth pony armour, she's not the strongest flyer out there, no offence Shy," Fluttershy looked at her in annoyance, "You know Dashie, I've actually grown stronger since the last time you saw me fly, I can fly like a normal pegasus now." Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort, "Sorry Shy," Fluttershy smiled at her shyly. "Enough chatin' we gotta get that armour," Applejack interrupted, growing impatient. "Applejack's right we have to get that armour now or it will be too late I'm afraid," Rarity said agreeing with what her friend said. The six ponies left Spike in charge of the base while they were gone and he was not to open under any circumstances unless it was the secret knock, it was a short while before they reached Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack ran to a nearby hill, Rainbow told the rest to go on to the rendezvous point, "I've got her," she said flying after her friend, Applejack had stopped on top of the small hill where she now sat. Rainbow landed beside her, "Applejack what's wrong with you?!" she said irritated. "We are trying not to be seen and..." she stopped when she saw everything. All the apple trees were dead all that was left was the the wood of the tree, there were no leaves and no apples left except fro the ones that were rotten on the ground, Applejack was crying, silently, but crying nonetheless. Rainbow reached for her friend with a hoof.

Applejack turned and hugged Rainbow as soon as she saw that she was no longer alone, she cried into the cyan pegasus' rainbow coloured mane. All Rainbow could do was hold her friend in her hooves, starting to feel tears welling in her own eyes, suddenly Applejack pulled her head away from the rainbow coloured mane and captured Rainbow Dash in a kiss. Rainbow's eyes widened at the sudden movement by her friend, she pulled away from the kiss. Applejack looked into her eyes with her own red ones, from the amount of crying she did, she looked hurt. "Applejack what are you doing?" Rainbow said in a shocked tone of voice, she looked at her friend with hurt on her expression. "Ah thought that ya loved me Rainbow," Applejack finally spoke, still holding back tears, Rainbow turned away sadly, "You were hurt and I thought that I was going to lose you," Applejack wrapped her hooves around Dash from behind. "Rainbow ah heard ya an' Twilight talkin' 'bout me, an' ah heard her sayin' somethin' 'bout your eyes sayin' that ya loved me," she concluded and was about to let Rainbow go when Rainbow turned around and kissed her this time. Applejack did not resist, they shared the kiss for five seconds before Rainbow broke away from the kiss and told Applejack, "I do love you AJ," tears began to well up in her eyes with a weak smile forming on her muzzle.

The two walk together back to their friends who are oblivious to the events that unfolded only a few minutes ago, Twilight was relieved to see them unscathed. "I'm glad you're okay, I was beginning to worry for you, that you might have gotten captured or worse," she smiled at her two friends. Rainbow waved a hoof down, "Please Twi, we're okay," their other friends all gathered around them with happy faces and after a brief rest they split up into teams of two in order to take their targets out. Pinkie and Applejack picked out two earth ponies and decided to take them, Pinkie grabbed two knives from her belt and hoofed one over to her orange friend and they snuck up on the two from behind them and slit their throats. After they removed the armour they saw no eyes nor mouths just the shapes.

Pinkie spoke after a few minutes at gazing at their kills, "Wow, I guess Twilight was right the armour does make the eyes red and they are nothing but shapes," after they had put on the armour the two earth ponies went back to the rendezvous point by the homestead barn.

Rarity and Twilight had to find the two unicorn captains, who were seldom far apart since they were the two captains of the battalion, they were hiding in some bushes before Rarity spotted the two captains, "Look over there," she pointed towards a broken barn and Twilight saw the two unicorns standing together. She drew her bow and Rarity snuck behind the two in order to kill at least one of them, as soon as Twilight's arrow hit its mark Rarity's lady-like composure was gone as soon as she pounced on the remaining unicorn captain.

They removed the armour and saw that it was indeed the armour that gave the eyeless ponies their red eyes and the only distinct feature was their horns, soon they had the armour on them as well and met up Pinkie and Applejack who were waiting for them by the barn. There was only two left, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, it didn't take them long to find the pegasi hovering by a tree, Rainbow turned to Fluttershy, "We're not gonna even get close with them so far," she tried thinking of a plan, Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and had an idea, "Uhm... Rainbow I could distract them and you could maybe take them out before they harm me," Rainbow smiled at her friend, "Good idea Shy," Fluttershy hid behind her mane and smiled shyly behind it. Fluttershy threw a rock at the pegasi and they saw her instantly and immediately they flew after her, she began to fly away from them seeing that she got their attention and lured them to where Rainbow was waiting, as soon as she pretended to be trapped the pegasi slowly descended to capture her, just then Rainbow flew from the sky and shoved her knives into their backs.

They also discovered that these ponies were nothing but shapes with wings, they too were dressed in the armour and rendezvoused with their friends, Twilight noticed that the armour changed their voices to sound more masculine, but not too masculine, in fact it was more robotic than any thing. However, when they spoke to each other it was their normal voices, "Right, now what do we do Twilight darling?" Rarity asked, Twilight used her communications link to the rest of the battalion to rejoin at the barn where they were standing, within minutes the rest of the battalion was near the six friends, luckily it was mostly made of earth ponies. "March towards the Crystal Empire," Twilight ordered and as she started to walk the battalion began to follow without question, the armour managed to keep the friends on schedule to arrive at the Crystal Empire within a few hours, as they reached halfway on the road the battalion halted, Twilight called to Rainbow and Fluttershy, "Rainbow, Fluttershy, it's Spitfire she's asking us to meet her a metres away from the rest of the battalion," the two pegasi followed on her flanks as she walked scared towards Spitfirre who was now a dark colour, her hairstyle was still the same but was alos dark, Twilight spoke quickly, "Colonel Spitfire," she adressed while saluting her commanding officer, Spitfire immediately questioned, "Where are you going and what is you battalion number?" Twilight responded quickly, "We were sent by King Sombra to the Crystal Empire and we are battalion 2509," thank goodness for the voice in the helmet she was wearing. Spitfire looked at her suspiciously, she then proceeded to press a button on her chest plate and a screen showed from a tiny camera and Sombra was on it, "What is it colonel Spitfire?" he questioned in annoyance, "I was just making sure that you sent battalion 2509 to the Crystal Empire, your highness" she replied, Sombra thought for a few seconds then answered, "Ah battalion 2509 is to report there to watch the slaves and the two unicorn captains and four of their choosing are to watch the prisoners," the screen disappeared after he finished, Spitfire turned to Twilight and said, "Go ahead, I will tell them you are coming," she flew off to the gate. Twilight called to the rest of the battalion and the followed soon after catching up quickly to her and the two pegasi, as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returned to their positions on the flanks of the battalion Rainbow spoke to Twilight over the communications link, "That was close," Twilight nodded back to her.

They reached the gate within minutes after that, the Crystal Empire was turned into an intimidating fortress, as the battalion walked into the opening gates Rainbow Dash spotted Fleetfoot he was hovering over the walls in patrol, the battalion had not gone ten metres before they were stopped by Soarin. "Ah battalion 2509 you're here," he said with a sly smirk, Twilight saluted her commanding officer the same way she did with Spitfire, Soarin saluted back and continued, "Captain you are to split your battalion into twelve groups of twelve and they will be sent to watch the slaves, then you and your fellow captain will select four others to guard the prisoners," he concluded looking professional. Twilight looked towards the battalion who had already been organised into twelve groups of twelve then saw her friends behind her and Rarity who had now stood next to her, she spoke to Soarin, "I would like to take the two pegasi and those two earth ponies with us to watch the prisoners," Soarin straed at the other four ponies and smiled at Twilight and led them to the prison.

The prison was large and gray and was filled with many sad faced ponies who were standing behind bars, Soarin led them through the prison to a large metal door that led down a few steps which led to another metal door which housed five cells, Twilight questioned Soarin as they were walking down the corridor that held the five cells, "Why do you need six ponies for five cells?" Soarin turned and faced Twilight, "Well because the cell at the end of the corridor is holding a certain alicorn," he smiled slyly at her. The six friends in enemy armour were shown to their sleeping quarters and Soarin was about to leave before he turned to the six again, "Oh and before I forget if you happen to get hungry down here you can just call cookie and she'll bring you food of your choosing, speaking of which," he touched his helmet with his right hoof and spoke into it, "Cookie come down here," he said in a very rude tone of voice.

Suddenly a blue pony with a swirly pink mane shaped like cupcake icing came down the stairs and smiled weakly at Soarin, "Yes sir?" Soarin spoke to her, but also turned to the six friends while speaking, "These are the new guards and you will get them anything they require," Mrs Cupcake saluted her superior without question. Soarin dismissed her and told the six friends to start guarding the prisoners, after he left and they heard the top door close they removed their helmets, Twilight turned towards the end of the corridor, the others checked the other cells, Pinkie peered into the first one and saw aqua green unicorn with a lyte for her cutie mark and was overjoyed to see her friend again, "Lyra!" Lyra looked up from the ground and saw a happy Pinkie Pie in front of her, she smiled in joy as she walked to the cell door, "Pinkie it's you I'm so glad to see you again," she managed to give her a hug through the bars, Fluttershy inspected the one across from hers, she saw a cream coloured pony with a blue mane with a pink streak in it and it was curled at the fringe, the asme with the tail and was curled at the end of it, Fluttershy saw three bows as her cutie mark, she smiled and called to her, "Bon Bon," Bon Bon had looked up to see that Fluttershy was on the other side of he cell's bars, she also saw Pinkie behind her and Rainbow Dash too. Rarity looked into the cell next to Lyra's and gasped at what she saw, "Sweetie Belle? It's me Rarity darling," Sweetie Belle looked up to see her sister standing at her cell and all she could do was hug her sister.

Applejack looked into the one opposite to her and started to well up with tears to see her younger sister's pink bow and saw it was attached to the rest of her as well, she called in with a weak voice, "Apple Bloom, it's me lil' sis," Apple Bloom's head shot straight up as she saw her big sister standing before her and she did the sames as Sweetie Belle and just hugged her older sister. Twilight was outside of the the cell at the end of the corridor and she looked in to see an alicorn with a tiara upon her head, she smiled and leaned into the bars as far as she could and called to its prisoner, "Cadance, it's me Twilight," Cadance trotted over to the cell door to see the foal she once used to foal sit and hugged her, "I knew you would come Twilight," Twilight was holding back tears when she spoke again, "We all came to rescue you all from this horrible place," Cadance smiled at her again, "Thank you."

Twilight told Cadance of what happened to Celestia and Luna and what they had to do to survive, after she concluded and Cadance was up to speed Twilight asked her question that has been on her mind since Sombra took the throne of Canterlot, "Cadance, where is my brother?" Cadance looked away and then answered the question, "I...don't...know," Twilight began to sob when she heard these words, Cadance continued, "He rallied the Crystal Empire's army and marched towards the West and I haven't heard or seen of him since," Twilight explained that they would free her and the other four when they came up with a plan, besides they were there the whole week. The morning after, the six friends woke up to eat breakfast in their lounge, Mrs Cupcake was filled in by Pinkie Pie on why they were their and Pinkie suggested that they should take Mrs Cupcake with them. Twilight was speaking to Soarin upstairs about the duties they had to perform, Soarin was explaining, "Just watch the prisoners, make them eat, they have toilets and just watch the unicorns and the princess has their horn clamp and at the end of every week before the new guards reach the prison we give those prisoners a bath in the hot springs a few metres away from the wall." Twilight nodded and saluted him and returned to her friends and told them this information, "So that's when we'll free you all and we can turn the Wonderbolts back to their original selves, after we free Cadance she'll brake the badges on their uniforms and they'll be back to normal and we'll gallop back towards the base." Pinkie Pie then interjected a question, "What about Mrs Cupcake?" Twilight turned to her friend and said, "Well I can try and convince Soarin on trying to give her a bath when we take these five."

So the long week begins and Twilight never left Cadance's cell trying to find all the information she could about Princess Luna who had left Equestria, Cadance told her fellow alicorn about a certain Royal Guard, "Twilight I do not know where Luna is, but, I have heard that Phalanx knows where she might be." Twilight gasped and decided to retire to bed for some well earned rest.

**Hey guys and girls sorry about not posting the A/Ns before this chapter because I simply forgot to, please Read and Review and I will not dislike you if you make them angry reviews or give bad reviews on the story I will accept them as lessons on to try harder next time, and if you are enjoying this story them tell me what you think and I do acknowledge the mistakes I make during writing.**


End file.
